Candy Bling
by UnfrozenPopsicle
Summary: Ash and Gary both see a Pokémon, and they both go after it, causing some drama afterwards. Oneshot, hints at palletshippng.


-Okay, so uh... Hi. *waves* This is my first story,hope everyone likes it =) Ooh, and reviews are welcome, of course. Constructive criticism is also welcome, but flames will be... Ignored! Yay! Now, on with the story...

"Out of my way, Ashy, I'm gonna catch it!", said a seven year old Gary  
before darting off after a Rattata.

"No way, Gary, I saw it first! Gimme that Poké Ball!", said a six year  
old Ash, throwing himself against Gary.

Ash crashed against Gary, who dropped the Poké Ball and fell right on  
it, shattering into a million pieces. The Rattata they were chasing  
after ran away towards the tall grass on the outskirts of Pallet Town.

"Look what you did! Ash, you're such a dummy! The Poké Ball's broken  
and the Rattata ran away! It's all your fault!"

At the mention of these words, Ash was so angry he threw himself  
against Gary again, punching and kicking wildly.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you catch that Pokémon, Mr. Smarty-pants!",  
Ash screamed.

When he heard the screaming and fighting coming from his research  
field, Prof. Oak ran towards Ash and Gary and separated them promptly.

"What is the meaning of this silly fight?", the Professor asked after  
separating the two boys.

Gary explained, all covered in grass and dirt, "Well I saw this  
Rattata, so I picked up a Poké Ball 'cause I wanted to capture it, but  
then this guy fell on me and broke the Poké Ball!"

"Gary, you're too young to catch a Pokémon, and you know that. You're supposed to be ten years old to capture one. Besides, you know fighting's wrong. For that, you're grounded."

"But, Gramps-"

"I don't want to hear it.", said the Professor, cutting him off.

"It's not fair...", Gary protested, before heading to the Professor's lab in tears.

"And as for you, Ash, I'm going to have to tell Delia about this."

"No, Professor, not Mom!", Ash whined.

"I'm sorry Ash, but you leave me no choice."

A few hours later...

"Ash, you can't just fight with Gary like that, you two are the best  
of friends! You are now officially grounded too, young man, so go to  
your room!"

"But Mom, you don't know what happened! I saw this Rattata, and-"

"Ash, fighting is wrong, no matter what your reason is. Now, go to  
your room."

"Aww..."

Now in his room, Ash thought of the mistakes he made. True, he HAD  
seen the Pokémon first, but Gary was the first one to go after it. It  
wasn't fair! HE wanted the Rattata and now it was gone!

Now there he was, alone and grounded in his room. He thought of  
apologizing to Gary, but maybe he didn't want to talk or see him  
again. Ash's only friend was Gary, all the other kids in Pallet  
thought he was a wimp. He felt sad, he was covered in dirt and he was  
bruised from the fight with Gary, so he fell asleep.

The next day, Ash had a plan.

"Mom, can we go to the candy store?", Ash asked his mother.

"Ash, you're grounded."

"But Mom! I did all the chores you told me to do! I even cleaned my  
room! Please, please, pleeease can we go?", Ash pleaded while doing  
his best puppy-dog face.

"Oh, all right, Ash.", said Delia, giving in to Ash's request!

"Yay!", Ash cheered happily.

At the store, Ash picked up a purple candy ring and gave it to his  
mother.

"Mom, can I get this?", he asked.

"All right, sweetie, I'll pay for it in a minute", Delia said sweetly.

On his way home, Ash asked his mother, "Mom, can we go to the  
Professor's lab? I wanna apologize to Gary..."

Delia gave him a surprised look, and after thinking about it for a few  
seconds, she answered, "Okay Ash, but I don't want you fighting again."

"I won't fight, Mom, I promise."

A few minutes later, they were already at the Lab. Ash knocked on the  
door, and surprisingly, the Professor wasn't the one who opened the  
door. It was Gary.

"Gary! Uh... Hi.", Ash said shyly, facing downwards.

"Hey there, Ashy...", Gary answered quietly.

"Uh... I wanted to apologize for being so mean to you yesterday... It  
was all my fault, I shouldn't have knocked you down like that..."

"Apology accepted, Ash. You're the only friend I have, the other kids  
think I'm a bully, you know..."

"You're not a bully! Those other kids are just meanies! Oh! And I got  
this for you, too!", Ash said, pulling out the purple candy ring from  
his pocket. "It's purple, your favorite color!"

"Aww, thanks, Ashy-boy. You shouldn't have, after I was so mean to  
you..."

"Oh, forget about it, Gar! So... Friends?"

"Best of friends.", Gary said before hugging Ash.

"Okay! Now, last one to the tv's a rotten Exeggcute!", Gary said while  
dashing off inside the Lab.

"Oh no, you don't, Gary!", Ash said while running after him.

-Cute, wasn't it? Sweeter than purple candy rings? Thought so. =) There IS another story on the way, so, stay tuned!


End file.
